Ogris
| charge elemental damage = 650.0 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 5.0 | charge crit damage = 200 | conclave = 150 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the ClanTech version. This weapon can be sold for . '特征' 这把武器主要产生 伤害。 优势： * 极高的 AoE 伤害 ** 6m AoE 造成 500 伤害 ** 无论是爆炸距离还是伤害都可以被mod增强 * 静音 * 在奔跑时可以开火 * 较快的换弹速度 * 有效击杀掩体后的敌人 * 低射速使后坐力变得无关紧要 * Can be modded with Elemental damage to greatly increase effectiveness, debuffing enemies in the rare event that it doesn't kill them outright. See 'General Strategy.' 劣势： *如果近距离爆炸，会对使用者造成三分之一的伤害（包括元素伤害和特效），使其在近距离作战时十分危险而不合适 * 对诸如Infested等大群快速移动的敌人效果不好 ** 需要蓄力 ** 游戏中最低的射速之一 ** Easy to jam trigger (see notes). * 爆炸伤害对护甲效果不好 * 敌人可以通过射击破坏导弹 * 低飞行速度 * Optimal use relies heavily on proper positioning. * 敌人尸体会阻挡AoE伤害到尸体后的敌人 * 使用狙击枪子弹 * 所有主武器中最少的总备弹数 ** 与 Penta 相同 *低暴击率 General Strategy Like the creature for which it is named, the Ogris is slow but immensely powerful. With mods, this gun dishes out the highest damage numbers in the game over large areas of effect, making it extremely useful against every faction. However, using the Ogris well requires proper positioning and timing, especially against faster enemies such as Corpus Prod Crewmen, Grineer Butchers, or Infested foes. As such, it is a good idea to pair the Ogris with a powerful sidearm and/or melee weapon. In addition, the Ogris is crippled by its charge time; getting a Speed Trigger mod on it is practically a requirement, as this will reduce the time it takes to charge a shot. In addition to other damage mods, it is recommended to plan mods out depending on the faction the player is planning to fight - Radiation damage for the Grineer, Magnetic damage for the Corpus, and Corrosive damage for Infested/Corrupted. This will cause the Ogris to debuff enemies in the rare circumstance that it does not kill them outright. However, with this greatly increased damage comes greatly increased risk to the user. Players should be extremely careful about where they fire the rocket, or they can easily kill themselves with their own gun. Because of this, it is recommended to find a good spot, preferably high up with a view of the map, from which to rain death on foes from above. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Other Information General= |-|Tips= |-|Frame Synergy= Media Ogris OOOOOOOOOO.jpg Ogrisupdate313.jpg|Update 8.1.3. added a blinking light on the back of the Ogris. Compare the indicator light's color to the lights in the distance. Ogris1.png Ogris.png|Ogris Colour Choices Ogris_Energy2.png|Ogris' energy is seen as the two lights Ogris3.png OgrisNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Ogris reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) ogrisdarthmufin.png Warframe Ogris - 4 Forma Warframe Beta - Ogris Továbbfejlesztett Modolás (HD)(HUN) Warframe OGRIS - Game Play Video Warframe Ogris Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.5.2 See Also * Bombard, the Grineer heavy unit that uses the modified AT Ogris. * Kela De Thaym, the Grineer boss that uses the Ogris. * Angstrum, a pistol that also fires rockets. * Penta the Corpus version of a rocket launcher. de:Ogris Category:主武器